


Overflowing

by Yulaty



Series: One of Those Nights [3]
Category: Produce 101
Genre: Alpha!Seongwu, Bottom!Kang Daniel, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Omega!Daniel, POV Second Person, Scents & Smells, Top!Ong Seongwu
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 21:19:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11170278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty
Summary: พี่ซองอู … พี่ซองอู ...เสียงที่คุณใช้เอ่ยเรียกชื่อของเขาแผ่วเบาราวกับกำลังฝันละเมอ





	1. Overflowing

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [[EN Translated] Overflowing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11474994) by [Yulaty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty)



คุณตื่นมากลางดึกกับความชื้นแฉะที่ระหว่างขา  
คุณไม่รู้ว่านี่คือฝันหรือความเป็นจริง มันอาจจริง หรือเป็นแค่ฝันที่เหมือนจริง

คุณอยู่คนเดียวภายในห้องที่มีแสงสว่างแค่มากพอให้มองเห็นรูปร่างข้าวของไม่ใช่รายละเอียดชัดเจน  
เสียงเครื่องปรับอากาศดังจนน่าหงุดหงิด  
หยดเหงื่อผุดพรายขึ้นทั่วร่างจนทำให้รู้สึกเหนียวตัว

**ร้อน**

คุณเลื่อนมือลงเบื้องล่าง ปลายนิ้วแตะความแข็งขืนของตัวเองอย่างกล้า ๆ กลัว ๆ ก่อนจะกุมมันไว้ในมือ ขยับขึ้นลงอย่างเชื่องช้าด้วยกลัวสติจะสิ้นสูญไปก่อนเวลาที่ควร  
คุณยังอยากจะบังคับตัวเองได้ แม้สักครู่หนึ่งก็ยังดี

 

ในมโนทัศน์ของคุณมีเพียงใบหน้าของเขา ใบหน้าที่เหมือนประติมากรรม  
บนแก้มซ้ายของเขามีกลุ่มดาวสามดวงเล็ก ๆ ประดับอยู่  
ความทรงจำความรู้สึกเมื่อยามที่เราชิดใกล้ เมื่อยามที่ฝ่ามือของเขาทาบลงบนส่วนใดส่วนหนึ่งบนร่างกายของคุณฉายซ้ำอยู่ข้างในหัว

เขามีร่างกายที่ดูด้วยตาเปล่าแล้วคะเนได้ว่าบอบบาง แต่เมื่อเปลื้องเครื่องแต่งกายออกแล้วก็ต้องแปลกใจว่าซ่อนรูปไว้ไม่น้อย

เขาซ่อนอะไรไว้หลายอย่าง  
คุณเองก็เช่นกัน

จินตนาการพาคุณเตลิดไปไกล หลงในห้วงฝัน จมอยู่ข้างในนั้น ไม่อาจรับรู้สิ่งใดอื่นได้อีก ความต้องการครอบงำจิตใจและร่างกาย คุณไม่ได้ยินเสียงอะไรอีก เรือนกายไหวเคลื่อนไปตามแล้วแต่คลื่นอารมณ์จะพาพัด หมดสิ้นซึ่งอำนาจในการควบคุมตัว

 _พี่ซองอู … พี่ซองอู ..._  
เสียงที่คุณใช้เอ่ยเรียกชื่อของเขาแผ่วเบาราวกับกำลังฝันละเมอ  
คุณพึมพำคำนั้นจนกระทั่งลำคอผากแห้ง  
จนกระทั่งเสียงของคุณไม่ดังมากไปกว่าเสียงลมหายใจ

_พี่ซองอู  
ผม —_

เสียงครางต่ำดังลอดออกมาระหว่างไรฟันถึงแม้คุณจะพยายามกลั้นเก็บมันไว้แล้ว มือขวาของคุณเปื้อนของเหลวสีขุ่น คุณยกมือขึ้นในระดับสายตา มองสายใยเส้นเล็กที่เชื่อมระหว่างนิ้ว

ร่างกายของคุณยังไม่เย็นลงถึงแม้ว่าจะได้ปลดปล่อยออกไปครั้งหนึ่งแล้ว เหมือนกับว่าการทำอย่างนั้นจะยิ่งเป็นการเร่งเร้าให้ร่างกายอ่อนไหวยิ่งขึ้นเสียมากกว่า  
คุณลดมือลงวางที่เดิม กัดริมฝีปากของตัวเองแน่น แล้วก็ตัดสินใจเลื่อนนิ้วลงต่ำอีกหน่อย —

 

“แดเนียล?”

เสียงที่เต็มไปด้วยความกังวล ตื่นตระหนก และห่วงใยของเขาฝ่าผ่านม่านหมอกที่ปกคลุมการตระหนักรู้ของคุณอยู่เข้ามาในโสตประสาท คุณลืมตาขึ้นมา รู้สึกได้ว่าขอบตาร้อนผ่าว

คุณรู้สึกได้ถึงสายตาของเขาที่มองมายังคุณ  
สายตาเฉียบคมราวใบมีดที่หากเผลอเพียงชั่วเสี้ยววินาทีก็อาจปลิดขั้วหัวใจได้  
เขากำลังพยายามปรามบางสิ่งบางอย่างในร่างกายตัวเอง  
เขาย่างเท้าก้าวเข้ามาใกล้คุณอย่างเชื่องช้า อาจเรียกได้ว่าอดทน แต่มองในอีกแง่ก็อาจคิดได้ว่าคล้ายนักล่าเฝ้าคอยจังหวะที่จะพุ่งเข้าโจมตี

กลิ่นของเขาเหมือนเปลือกส้ม กลิ่นของซิตรัส  
มันเข้มขึ้นทุกวินาที ทำให้คุณเมามาย  
คุณไม่รอช้าที่จะกระโจนเข้าหาเจ้าของกลิ่นนั้นทันทีที่เขาปีนขึ้นมาอยู่ร่วมเตียง ก้มลงสูดกลิ่นของเขาราวกับว่าคุณเป็นคนที่เพิ่งโผล่พ้นขึ้นมาจากท้องน้ำ ส่วนเขาเป็นออกซิเจน คุณบดสะโพกเข้าหาสิ่งที่ซ่อนอยู่ภายใต้กางเกงของเขา ปาดคราบเปื้อนป้ายให้เขาเปรอะไปด้วยกลิ่นของคุณ

เขาไม่ปล่อยให้คุณเอาแต่ใจได้นาน  
คุณกลับมานอนราบกับเตียงก่อนที่จะรู้ตัว

เมือกเหลวทะลักล้น ย้อมผ้าปูเตียงให้เปียกเป็นวงกว้าง  
คุณแยกอ้าขาออกกว้างโดยไม่ต้องรอให้เขาเอ่ยปากสั่ง  
นัยน์ตาช้อนขึ้นมองคนเหนือร่าง

_พี่ซองอู  
ช่วยผมที..._

 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hashtag : #องเนียลไนท์  
> kudos or comment, whatever
> 
> inspired by [Typical](https://sottosoprarealm.wordpress.com/2017/06/11/typical-woojin-centric-ficlet-gen/) by sottosopra  
> ก็ไม่ได้มีอะไรเกี่ยวข้องสักนิดเดียว แต่งานชิ้นนี้เกิดขึ้นหลังอ่านไทปิคัลจบ ถ้าไม่ได้อ่านก็อาจจะไม่ได้มือลื่นมือลั่นออกมาแบบนี้... ต้องขอบคุณจริง ๆ (ฟิคเขาดีมาก! recommended!)


	2. Ripe

เขาทำให้ชื่อของคุณฟังไพเราะราวกับเป็นบทเพลงจากสรวงสวรรค์ที่คุณฟังแล้วอยากจะกดปุ่มเล่นซ้ำจนกว่าเครื่องเล่นจะไม่สามารถทำงานต่อได้อีก

ความผะผ่าวใต้ฝ่ามือขณะที่คุณจัดการกับชิ้นผ้าที่น่าจะระคายผิวเขาไม่น้อยทำให้คุณอยากจะผ่าร่างของเขาออกเป็นสองส่วน แล้วฝังตัวเองลงไปข้างใน

กลิ่นหอมหวานที่ให้ความรู้สึกเหมือนผลไม้สุกงอมรอการเก็บเกี่ยวจากเขาทำให้หัวใจของคุณสั่น ทำให้ทั้งสรรพางค์กายของคุณสั่นไปด้วยความปรารถนา

สัญชาตญาณบอกให้คุณกัดกิดเขาอย่างตะกละตะกลามเสียให้อิ่มท้องโดยไวในขณะที่สายตาทอดไปยังร่างเปลือยเปล่า  
แต่คุณไม่ได้ฟังมัน

 

 _นีเอล … แดเนียล ..._  
คำเหล่านั้นดังออกไปพร้อมด้วยความรู้สึกรักเปี่ยมล้น  
คุณเรียกชื่อเขาสลับกับแตะริมฝีปากลงบนตัวของเขา  
มันให้ผลไม่ต่างกันเท่าไหร่  
แตะลงไปตรงไหนเขาก็สั่น ตรงไหนเขาก็ส่งเสียงครางหวานระรื่นหู

ดวงตาของเขาเต็มไปด้วยความเว้าวอน  
และนั่นทำให้คุณอยากจะยืดเวลานี้ออกไปอีกนานเท่านาน

คุณถอยออกจากเขา ห่างออกมาเล็กน้อย  
เขาเอื้อมมือมาหา คุณจับเอาไว้ ประทับจุมพิตบนหลังมือแล้วตรึงมันไว้ข้างลำตัวเขา  
คุณยกเรียวขาของเขาขึ้น  
เพื่อจุมพิตซ้ำอีกครั้งบนหลังเท้า ขึ้นไปถึงหัวเข่า

 _แดเนียล_  
คุณเรียกเขาด้วยน้ำเสียงที่เข้มกว่าปกติ  
เขาปรือตาขึ้นมองคุณ ใบหน้าแดงจัด  
มันขึ้นสีเข้มยิ่งขึ้นไปอีก เมื่อคุณกดริมฝีปากไล่สูงไปเรื่อยทั้งที่สายตายังมองประสาน

คุณงับด้านในขาอ่อนของเขา  
เส้นเลือดใต้ผิวหนังของเขาเต้นระริก  
มันร้องเรียกคุณอยู่  
มันอยากให้คุณได้ลิ้มลอง  
แต่ยังก่อน คุณบอกตัวเอง _ยังก่อน_

 

คุณสอดนิ้วเข้าสู่ช่องทางที่พร้อมอยู่แล้วอย่างใจเย็น ขยับมัน ช้า ๆ  
ร่างกายสมส่วนของเขาบิดเร้าด้วยความต้องการที่ท่วมท้นเสียจนทำให้ทรมาน  
หยดน้ำตาหลั่งรินอาบพวงแก้มเนียน ริมฝีปากของเขาเจ่อช้ำถึงแม้คุณจะยังไม่ได้แตะมันสักนิดเลยก็ตาม  
คุณรักที่จะได้ทำให้เขาเป็นแบบนี้

คุณปลดกางเกง รั้งลงให้พ้นทาง  
สักที

มือข้างหนึ่งอ้อมไปด้านหลัง ออกแรงดันให้คนใต้ร่างยกสะโพกขึ้นมาหน่อย  
มืออีกข้างลูบศีรษะของเขาเพื่อปลอบโยน ก่อนคุณจะแตะสัมผัสบนเปลือกตา  
แล้วก้มลง ใบหน้าฝังลงกับคอ  
ปลายลิ้นยื่นแตะเส้นเลือดใหญ่ ตามไปด้วยคมฟัน

รสชาติของเขาเหมือนน้ำหวาน  
ที่ไม่ว่าใครหน้าไหนก็ไม่อาจปรุงเลียนแบบขึ้นมาได้ใหม่

 

กำแพงความอดทนของคุณทะลายลง  
พังครืนในทีเดียว เมื่อเขาวาดแขนกอด กดจิกปลายเล็บ ลากสร้างรอยยาวบนแผ่นหลังของคุณ

 _แดเนียล_  
นั่นเป็นคำสุดท้ายที่คุณกล่าว นั่นเป็นคำสุดท้ายที่คุณได้ยิน  
ก่อนคุณจะถูกตัดขาดจากทุกสิ่งโดยสิ้นเชิง  
เมื่อได้เข้าไปข้างในร่างของเขาที่รอรับอยู่

 

**_แดเนียล_ **

 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I’m_ ** _ripe_** _for stuffing_  
>  _you,_  
>  _my sweet Ipsíthilla._  
>  — I Hate and Love No.32  
> , Gaius Valerius Catullus  
> Translated by Peter Whigham
> 
>  
> 
> hashtag : #องเนียลไนท์  
> kudos or comment, whatever  
> อัปถี่เหมือนผีเข้า ช่วยด้วย /กำพระ/


End file.
